The present invention relates to an automatic cutting machine for cutting sheet material such as knit cloth and woven cloth into a desired shape, and more particularly to a brush mounting structure for a cutting support surface in such an automatic cutting machine.
In a conventional automatic cutting machine, for example in the brush mounting table and brush for a cutting support surface as disclosed in the Japanese Laid-open Patent Hei. 3-26496, the brush can be moved by sliding on a groove in the longitudinal direction of the brush mounting table, and when mounting each brush on the brush mounting table or dismounting from the brush mounting table, the brushes are replaced by mounting each brush by sliding from the end of the brush mounting table, or by dismounting each brush from the end of the brush mounting table by moving in the longitudinal direction of the brush mounting table.
In such constitution of the brush mounting table and the brush for a cutting support surface in the prior art, it is possible to slide laterally on the brush mounting table, but not possible to detach or attach at that position. For example, if the brush for cutting support surface in the middle position of the cutting support surface formed by multiple brushes is damaged and that brush must be replaced, the other brushes must be also moved and once dismounted from the brush mounting table, and put back to the brush mounting table together with a new brush, and therefore the cutting job must be suspended in this period.
Or, in the case of brushes that can be detached and attached at specific positions without sliding the brush mounting table, a new brush is installed in that position. It means the bristles of the brush are renewed only in that position, so as to be extremely imbalanced from the worn state of the brush bristles existing in the surroundings. It was a problem from the viewpoint of maintaining a favorable cutting support surface by keeping uniform, to a certain extent, the worn state of the bristles.
The invention is devised in the light of such problems, and it is hence a primary object thereof to present a brush mounting structure for a cutting support surface in an automatic cutting machine capable of dismounting a desired brush out of the plural brushes for a cutting support surface disposed parallel on the brush mounting table for a cutting support surface, arbitrarily from the brush mounting table, and also laying parallel by filling up the gaps on the brush mounting table by feeding the slidable brushes forward.